Ego te Requiro
by BlueHeartsaremyPoison
Summary: Cindy comes home after her first year in college, and she wonders about the old gang, especially a certain boy genius, after not hearing from him in a long time. Will she be able to let Jimmy know just how much she needs him? Rated K for 'damn' being somewhere in there. Read and review, first JN fic!


**Hello, all! So, it's summer vacation for me, and as I flipped through the channels, I found that from 11:30 to 12:30 on Nicktoons Jimmy Neutron is on. While at first I was averse to watching a kids show again, I realized HOW STUPID I WAS FOR THINKING THIS. I forgot just how much I loved this show, and somehow I love it more now at 20 years old than when I was 10. Maybe it's because I understand most of the science mumbo-jumbo Jimmy says nowadays, but whatever.**

**But I decided that, instead of waiting for each morning, I'll just download the episodes! So I did, and the movie, and I have been obsessed for like, a month. This is what my life has come to. AND I LOVE IT. So, as is the norm for when I enter or re-enter a fandom again, I thought up this little fic. I thought of more, but this one I actually got typed up. Hopefully, it will be liked very much. Klondike Bars for all who do.**

**Disclaimer: ****I don't own Jimmy Neutron. That would be John A. Davis and Nickelodeon.**

* * *

Cindy looked out of her bedroom window at the gray, overcast sky as she unpacked her suitcase. She laid shirts to the left of her, pants to the right on her bed. She sighed and blew her bangs out of her eyes, and eyed the now pale pink wallpaper. _I have to change that_, she thought. Well, now that she was home from University of Texas-Austin for summer break, she had all the time to figure out what she should change it into. Maybe blue? Or purple?

Shaking her head, she focused on taking her piles of clothes and putting them in assigned drawers. Thinking about her room more, she liked the idea of purple. She wouldn't have to change her furniture, so less money would be spent. _Well, I just got here. I have time to think on it_. When she finished, she stowed her suitcase under her bed and laid down, closing her eyes in content. Though she stayed in Texas, she had to live on campus and frankly, she rather missed her home.

"Cynthia!" Her mother called up the stairs, "We will be having dinner in about an hour and a half. We are all going out to celebrate your return, so make sure you look appropriate!"

"Yes, Mom!" Cindy called back, rolling her eyes happily. She even sort of missed her mother always trying to make sure she looked the best. Sort of.

Sitting up, she stared at the window again for a bit and moved to sit in the window seat, hugging her pillow. She looked to her right, up the street and in the general direction of her best friend, Libby's, house.

Libby had decided to go to Fashion Institute of Technology in New York City, dreaming of creating the greatest fashions their generation has yet to see. Cindy, while initially saddened at her best friend moving nearly across the country, was still elated at this opportunity for her. She had a tough time deciding between FIT or Julliard, but decided ultimately on fashion. "I shudder to think what weird clothes people would hafta wear if I wasn't able to contribute," she had said. Unfortunately, Libby would not be able to make it home for the summer due to a class trip to Paris for a fashion show. Of course, over the year the girls had kept up through calls, texts, and video chats, so it wasn't like they hadn't spoken since graduation. She had actually called Libby the other day, right before she had gotten on the plane.

_Livin' it up, aren't ya Libs?_ Cindy smiled to herself, hugging the pillow to her chest. Paris, wow. She felt a bit jealous of Libby, but brushed it off. She was happy to be home, away from classes for awhile. And yet still, she felt an aching loneliness for her friend since they were little girls. They had been through everything together, thick and thin, and had hoped to catch up on their time apart. She would definitely miss Libby's constant singing and jamming to something on her headphones, or bringing her favorite CD of the week over to play on Cindy's boombox, and she wondered if Libby missed her as much. If she knew her as well as she thought, then she definitely missed Cindy as much. Of course, Cindy had to share Libby with Sheen, since they had been dating since 7th grade, but by this point she managed just fine.

She thought of Sheen, who, despite all odds, had graduated with them (Cindy had a sneaking suspicion it was mostly due in part to a certain boy who helped to tutor him) and ended up staying in Retroville, going to RCC and had an undecided major. Like Cindy, Libby had obviously kept up with him too. Being high school sweethearts, Cindy wasn't surprised that they had tried the long-distance thing, but she _was_ a bit surprised that they kept it up, and they were still happy as ever. Last she heard, Sheen was saving up every cent he had to move out to NYC to be with her once he finished his two years at RCC.

Cindy herself didn't really talk to Sheen much. When they were kids, Sheen was hyperactive and obnoxious and it was all she could do to not punch his lights out. Since they made it to high school, he had toned it down a lot, and Cindy really had to hand it to Libby for putting up with him and calming him down. She even got him to quit obsessing over Ultra Lord—out loud, anyway. And since he was Libby's boyfriend and she hung out with them so much, she moved from hating Sheen, to reluctantly being in his presence, to tolerating him, to finally considering him as a full out friend. _He isn't so bad_, she decided, shrugging. He made Libby happy, and that's really what mattered to her. She smiled to herself as she remembered that, once she heard that Libby had 'officially' made him her boyfriend, she cornered Sheen at school and gave him 'The Talk'. She never saw the boy so scared, and remembered Sheen telling her that Mr. Folfax wasn't even close to being as scary as Cindy had been. She took a little pride in the fact that her twelve-year-old self was more frightening than a grown man and shook her head in the midst of giggles. Both Sheen and Carl looked ready to pass out back then, but then Carl almost always looked that way.

Speaking of Carl...Cindy really didn't know where he went to. She knew he must not have gone too far; his mother wouldn't have stood for her 'precious baby' to go far from home. She did know that Carl was going to vet school, which both surprised Cindy and didn't. All the sterility of the labs and operating rooms were perfect for Carl, but he was sooo...queasy all the time. His attitude hadn't changed much since they were kids; he was still soft-spoken, albeit melodramatic at times, loved llamas with a passion (_which is probably why he decided on vet school,_ she thought) and was still sickly allergic to nearly everything. Thankfully, a few advances in medication helped the last issue he had, so he wasn't constantly sneezing.

Looking at the Wheezer's house, she wondered if Carl was home. Not that she'd ask him to hang out, really. She didn't hate Carl, he was really a sweet kid. He was still a little afraid of her, sure, but he was nice to her and wasn't loud and he was humble. But she had to admit, he could be a bit creepy at times, and he was just one of those people who, despite being one of the nicest people alive, you just couldn't stay around him too long. At least not without company. She wondered how his best friend did it. What she did want, though, was for all five of them to hang out again. Carl, Sheen, Libby, and...him.

Her eyes automatically slid to the house to the left. _His_ house. The boy who had been both the worst and best thing about her life. Her source of anger and happiness all at once. Jimmy Neutron.

Their relationship had not changed much at all, or so it felt to them. When they were eleven, they had decided to try their hand at 'dating', especially after Cindy confronted him about the surprise kiss he gave her after their short-lived news career. They kept it quiet, even from Sheen, Libby and Carl. They wanted to see if it would work before they let anyone know. But they were lost and confused as to what they were supposed to do, and they tried too hard to be nice to each other, following examples of other couples, and it just didn't work for them. Jimmy suggested that they were too young, that they should just try and go back to being friends, and if they were ready for it in the future, they could try again.

Of course, when he suggested this, Cindy was a little upset. She had spent so long trying to get him to notice her, so when this didn't work like she thought she had been so disappointed. But, they were kids. It wasn't devastating to them, she remembered. So they fell back into their usual routine, and argued and competed over everything under the sun, but with a friendly rivalry instead of a hostile one.

And as puberty took it's hold on them all, Cindy and Jimmy's arguing began to be more full of red cheeks, heated faces and confusion. Their competition became full out flirting under the guise of argument, and while Libby stood by and sighed, Cindy and Jimmy both were back to where they had been at in fifth grade. Neither of them knew how to make the first move, and so they were stuck perpetually in an infinite loop of suppressed sexual tension and hormones. The five of them would hang out, and while the two would try to separate themselves in the beginning, by the end of the adventure they were always at each other's throats and the others could see the electricity snapping from their eyes. But, despite what she and Jimmy agreed on, they never tried again. Cindy had attempted to muster up the courage over the course of high school to try and start over, but she couldn't. Her silly pride was part of it, and she had tried too long and too hard during elementary school to do it again. She just really wanted him to be the one that started it this time, because while she wasn't a traditional girl, Cindy like traditional romance like the rest of them. _Is that so bad?_ She sighed wistfully, her chin resting on top of her pillow. She continued to look at the house, and through the curtains she could see Mrs. Neutron in the living room area, where it looked like she was vacuuming.

She both knew where Jimmy was and didn't know. Cindy knew that he had gone to Stanford University, and she had felt her world close down on her when he told them at their lunch table so long ago. She felt almost as sad as she had when she found out where Libby was going, but it was different; and even now, looking at his house, Cindy felt her chest tighten. She missed him, she did, but she didn't know how to tell him that, or even that she could. Where was he now? Was he coming home for the summer? Would she see him? Did he miss her as much as she missed him?

Cindy had made Jimmy promise he would keep touch, and he had promised. He kept it for the first couple weeks, but it had been getting steadily harder for him to stay up to talk or have group chats as his four majors kept him constantly working. At first, Cindy had understood. Undertaking three or four majors herself, she knew how hard it was. But she managed to make time for her friends (mostly Libby) or even did her work while they talked. She did work while she talked to Jimmy, and he had too. But the talks were more and more rare, so by the time Christmas rolled around, the calls stopped coming altogether. She jumped a little when she realized she hadn't seen him in eight months, and her heart suddenly ached a little more. She found herself hoping with all her might that he would be home this summer. If Libby and Neutron both weren't home, she would go insane. But it had been eight months! What would she talk to him about? What would she say? _What if he doesn't want to see me?_ She thought, squeezing her pillow tighter. Blinking, she scolded herself, "Get ahold of yourself, Vortex. Of course he would want to see you," but doubt still nibbled at the back of her mind.

Glancing out the window again, she saw someone go out the front door. They went to their car, grabbing something out of the trunk. Then they straightened, and it hit her—it was Jimmy! How could she not tell it was him? He still had that ridiculous and kinda cute hairdo, and his head was still big as ever, though it was now closer in proportion to his body. There was Goddard, looking slightly rusty but not much, barking up at him. Jimmy knelt and pet him, giving him something. Cindy realized she was leaning forward, inches away from pressing her face against the window and gripping the sill like her life depended on it. He was here...he was home!

She leaned back, taking a deep breath. "You're nineteen, Cindy. Calm down," she told herself, taking another breath. And then she noticed blue eyes glancing at...her? She gasped for a second, then let it out. No, it was her window. Was he trying to see if she was home? Maybe he did miss her after all.

She closed her eyes, opened them and a smile broke out as she opened the window, and pretended to see him for the first time that day. "Oh, Neutron! You've graced us with your large ego this summer!" She called, not bothering to keep laughter from her voice. Jimmy smiled and waved at her, "You got that right, Vortex! I'm ready to show Retroville everything I learned this year!"

"Hang on and I'll be down," Cindy called. Making her way downstairs, she called to her mom "I'll just be outside," and took a breath before calmly opening the door. _Don't be nervous_, she told herself, _it's just Neutron. It's only been, what, half a year since you saw him? No big deal._ She sauntered across the street to stand in front of him, her hands on her hips and a familiar smirk sliding into place. Good to know old habits die hard.

"Cindy," he gave a small wave before leaning back on his car and his hands in his pockets, a lazy smile across his face. "Nerdtron," she responded almost immediately. She mentally winced at herself, _Nerdtron? Really? You see him for the first time in ages, and the first thing you say to him is 'Nerdtron'? Well, at least it was something we're used to. _She decided maybe 'Nerdtron' was better than just calling him 'Jimmy'.

Jimmy gave no notice to what she was thinking, and nodded in her direction. "Nice wardrobe choice," he said, and he glanced quickly out of the corner of his eye, as if thinking quickly what to say next. She didn't point this out, and instead snorted, "Thanks. I decided to start wearing sleeves." She looked down at what she was wearing: A green shirt with a hood and white elbow-sleeves and jeans with her pink sneakers.

"And pants that fit?"

"Hey, those were capris! They were _supposed_ to be that short."

"Sure, Cindy. Sure," Jimmy looked slightly more comfortable, now pushing himself off his car. Cindy smiled, looked around for a bit while Jimmy said nothing, both trying to say something, anything.

"So how was your year? Pretty busy?" Cindy asked. Better start with the safe option, and ask about school. "Oh, you have no idea. Four majors is a crazy decision. I might take off Biology and make that a minor, or something," he responded with a sigh.

Cindy scoffed and crossed her arms, "Oh, I do have an idea, Neutron. I have four majors too, remember?"

"Well, yeah, but your majors are all English and Writing."

"So? Just because my choices aren't all science-oriented doesn't mean that they don't have hard work involved."

Jimmy rolled his eyes good-naturedly, and let it drop. "Okay, okay. Fine. So then I take it you were pretty busy too?" Cindy looked at the ground, trying to find the cleanest spot of the driveway to sit on, but she didn't want to risk getting dirty. She found the porch, and nodded her head towards it. Jimmy got the clue and they began to walk. "Yeah, pretty busy. Being top of the Dean's List, and projects up the yin-yang, I'm just lucky I found time to sleep," she explained as she sat, and Jimmy sat a little too close for her comfort, so she scooted over a little. She could smell his cologne off of his red button-up shirt, and she looked for his trademark symbol. She finally found it on his back and smiled, leaning forward. She felt a slight, irrational relief at this normality. "Have you talked to anyone? Sheen or Carl or Libby, I mean."

"A little. I speak to Carl every now and then. And Sheen even less, he spends his time talking to Libby, and vice versa. But really, I haven't spoken to anyone as much as you, I got so busy," he shrugged, and Cindy looked at her folded hands between her knees. "Yeah, me either. I mean, I talked to Libby a lot, of course. Did you know she's going to Paris?"

"Really? Well good for her!" Cindy smiled appreciatively. "Mmhmm, all the way to Paris. Lucky dog," she sighed. Jimmy looked at the sky, no more or less gray than it was a half-hour ago. "Hey, are you home all summer?"

"Yeah, why?"

"I'm going to modify the hovercar. And by modify, I mean I'm making it bigger, so it can accommodate us now as opposed to our twelve-year-old selves," he chuckled. Cindy said nothing, wondering what his point was. "So," he continued, "Maybe I can take you to Paris so you can visit her. Or rather, we. I miss her too, you know."

Cindy looked at him, her green eyes shining, "Really? Jimmy, you would do that?" Jimmy chuckled again, "Sure. And I can get Sheen and Carl, and we can all go and have a reunion for, I dunno...a week?"

Cindy smiled so wide, her cheeks hurt but she didn't care. "One day or one week, it doesn't matter! Yes, let's go! But, she just got there..." here she checked her watch and did the necessary calculations in her head, "...yesterday. So why don't we wait awhile? She won't leave until August, we have time."

"Sounds good to me," Jimmy agreed, and they both relapsed into silence.

"So..."

"So..." Cindy could kick herself. Here he was, the boy she was freaking over mere minutes ago, and now her mind was wiped clean. Why couldn't she say anything? Why wouldn't _he_ say anything? Surely he would have things to tell her after all this time. "Did you make any good friends over in Stanford?" This was another safe option. It was a Parent question, as she dubbed it, and she couldn't believe she was asking him one.

"Well, not really good friends, more like acquaintances. My projects took up so much of my time, I really didn't do much, but I did make myself go out a few times. Met a girl here and there, but...yeah..."

Cindy's heart fell, but she kept a friendly air about her. "Oh," she said carefully, "So you have a girlfriend? About time! Neutron scores!"

Jimmy laughed, "That would be nice, but not quite, Vortex. I had a few dates, but nobody stuck around. No girlfriend, gotta keep my grades up." He smiled at her, and if she didn't know better, she could almost detect a hint of wistfulness in his blue eyes. "You?"

"Well, if you must really know what my love life entailed in your absence, I did have a boyfriend for about four months. His name was Chet, and he was sweet, but he didn't live up to my standards after awhile." She stopped there, then added almost as an afterthought, "and I didn't make any close friends either, but I do have my roommate Jenny. She was nice enough, I got along with her fine."

"I see," was all he said. After another excruciating seven minutes of silence, Cindy was about to call it quits, when he suddenly spoke and she was rooted to the concrete: "So did you really like him?"

"Huh?"

"Chet. Did you really like him?" Cindy raised an eyebrow at Jimmy, "Uh...yeah. I mean, that's why we dated, isn't it?"

Jimmy rolled his eyes, this time not as much humor involved. "Well I'm not stupid, Cindy, I know that. But still. Did you love him then?"

Cindy blinked in shock. _Did...did he _really _just ask me that?_ While she was secretly enjoying the fact that Jimmy seemed jealous of her long-dead relationship, she was still miffed. He had the nerve to ask her something like that after ignoring her existence for so long? "What business is it of yours if I did or didn't?" she asked tensely, looking straight in front of her.

To her left, he huffed, "I just asked a question, innocent enough. Did you?"

"I don't think I need to tell you that," Cindy retorted, her hands clasping tighter. Here they were, fighting once again, but this time, it was off. While arguing was their 'safe zone', this particular argument was tense and slightly too angry. There was no humor this time, and Cindy suddenly felt emotion swell inside her. _Relax, don't snap. Control yourself,_ her mind coached, but she was finding it harder with every passing second.

"Why are you getting angry with me?" Jimmy snapped defensively, "I just asked! What's so bad about that?"

Cindy stood up and faced him. "Well, for one thing, it's an incredibly personal question, _Jimmy_," she practically snarled, sparks visible in her eyes. Jimmy's eyebrows drew together and he stood up too, so she had to look up a little to meet his eyes. _Damn growth spurts!_

"Well I had been under the impression that we could ask each other personal questions, _Cindy_," He sneered back at her. "Since when can a close friend of nearly twelve years not ask a personal question? If Libby had asked you would have told her without hesitation! Huh? Since when?" He was near shouting now. Cindy was so angry, she was almost bursting. She was feeling heat everywhere, her blood boiling. How dare he! How _dare_ he! Finally, she couldn't take it anymore.

"Since he went and left me alone!" She almost screamed at him, and he promptly lost his angry look. Confused cerulean eyes met livid emerald ones. "Since...he...I...what?" Clearly, he had lost all notion of what she was saying.

But now that she cracked, the river burst forth and she was not stopping soon. "And for your information, _NO,_ I didn't love him! He was sweet but he was way too submissive, he would never try to give input, he would never argue with me like YOU DO! HE WASN'T YOU!" Jimmy was almost cowering beneath her now, confusion and fear for his life filling his mind. "It got too boring and every time I was with him I kept thinking about YOU, what YOU were doing! I knew what everyone else was up to, because I would actually TALK to them! Even Carl called me up once in awhile! But you? YOU LEFT ME ALONE FOR EIGHT MONTHS!" Lightning cracked overhead and thunder boomed, helping to drown out her scream that Jimmy heard all too well.

Now tears were threatening to slide down her face, and one did escape. She quickly wiped it away and continued glaring at him. "You stopped talking to me at Christmas! And I didn't call you because I knew you were busy, I told you I knew what it was like! But I missed you!" Another crack of lightning, and Jimmy blinked as realization set in, and pain soon followed. "You...missed me?"

"Of course, you idiot! I know it wasn't that long, but it felt like it and I missed you!" It suddenly began to rain, steadily. She wasn't soaked, but she felt her hair beginning to get heavy with water. She didn't care. Her tears were falling freely now and she still didn't care. Now he knew how she truly felt. "You're my best friend!" Besides Libby, she reasoned in her head, but they both knew that. She felt some bizarre need to clear that up, as if Libby could read her thoughts. "How would you have felt if I just suddenly stopped talking to you? Wouldn't feel good, would it?"

Jimmy bit his lip, feeling it was a rhetorical question, but shook his head in case it wasn't. He saw the blonde girl that was both his dream and his nightmare deflate in front of him like a balloon, and he wanted so badly to hold her arms, to assure her he didn't mean to abandon her. But he still didn't move, feeling that it wasn't over yet. He noticed that she was steadily getting more and more wet while he remained dry under the porch roof.

"You promised me, Jimmy!" Her voice broke, the deep heartache ringing with each word, and Jimmy felt himself becoming more and more helpless. "You promised you would keep in touch! You promised we could try again! You promised!" She tried yelling more, but the fight had left her. Her voice got more and more quiet and Jimmy waited while she looked at her feet, holding her arms to herself. She said nothing more, and Jimmy was silent in contemplation. His mind swam with everything she had just unleashed upon him, and he, for the first time in his nineteen years of life, found he was utterly without a clue as what to do or say next. She missed him? But, she looked so busy and tired all the time, and she gave no indication of this before now. In all actuality, Jimmy needed the time to work on his various projects; he had thought Cindy would understand best, so he never really thought about how she would react when he just focused on his work. He had no idea she would be so upset, and Jimmy felt his own heart ache for the girl. The last thing he had wanted was to _hurt_ her.

Her sight filled with wet concrete, she wondered what he would say to her now. Would he not talk to her anymore? Did she scare him? What about their trip to Paris? Shivering, she decided she didn't care, not much. She had searched her mind for so long for how to tell him how much he meant to her, and while this wasn't really what she imagined, it was out and it would have to do.

Suddenly, she heard footsteps, and found herself pulled into a hug. "Jimmy..?" The genius boy was hugging her now. She tentatively put her arms on his back, "Jimmy?" she asked again, sniffling.

"Cindy..." his voice was full of regret and apology. "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry. I didn't realize how much it hurt you. I thought that...well, honestly I thought you wouldn't really notice whether I was there or not, and...terrible excuse, I know, but it's true. I thought you knew how busy I was feeling, and I took you for granted. I...I'm so sorry..." Cindy blinked, surprised. He wasn't crying, but she could hear his voice hitching.

"Shh...it's okay now. I just had to let steam off, it's okay," she soothed, rubbing his back. He straightened, and Cindy realized how soaked they both were. Her clothes hung heavily on her, and some odd part of her mind told her that her mother would not be happy with her, but she dismissed it. "No...it's not okay. But I'll make it up to you, okay?" Jimmy took her hand, his eyes pleading.

Cindy looked around, then met his eyes again. "Okay, but...how?" Jimmy looked up, thinking, then back at her with a half-smile. "I'll keep my promises, of course. I'm sorry it took so long, but I'll keep them. And of course, there's Paris! I'll take you wherever you want to go for a day, I promise."

Cindy scrutinized him, pulling her hand away and wiping her wet bangs out of her eyes. "Oh really? And what's stopping you from breaking them again? You do know we're going to start all over again in August?"

Jimmy grinned widely, "Oh that's easy. This is." And with that, he leaned down and kissed her gently, and while it was soft she could feel all the years of pent up emotion behind it. Her eyes were open, and she blinked, trying to make herself sure it wasn't a dream. Before she could even decide, he pulled away and smiled again.

Cindy looked at him in silence. As the minutes ticked by, his face became more and more unsure, and soon, Cindy crossed her arms. "Seriously? You think you can ignore me for half a year, then when I yell at you about it, you can just kiss me and it'll all be happy and dandy?"

Jimmy gulped and rubbed the back of his neck, "Well...actually..." Cindy let out a laugh, "Well, it worked wonders, Neutron. You really have no idea how a woman's mind works, though. Does this mean we can finally try again?"

Jimmy looked so relieved, it was all she could do from laughing harder. "Only if you're up for it. Do you think you can handle a long-distance relationship?"

"Please," Cindy rolled her eyes, "With your inventions and big brain? I _know_ we'll make it work. Besides, I could make it into Stanford with flying colors if I wanted to."

"Good," And he leaned in again, and this time Cindy returned it completely. She was floating, she swore. He was hers, finally, and she was his. It only took about eight years, but she knew it had only been a matter of time. When they pulled away, Cindy looked up into the rain and giggled. "Jimmy, do you think we could go dry off?"

"After you, madam!" He said, going up the porch and opening the front door. She grinned and went up to the door. "Mom!" He called as he stepped on the mat, "I've got company!" Cindy smiled, then remembered her own mother. She turned around and glanced at her house, then shrugged. She could always call her and ask to reschedule the dinner. She was an adult, she could make her own decisions. Besides, she was home all summer. She looked back at the boy, who was now trying to calm his mother fussing over them both, and let out a grin. _We have a lot to catch up on_. Then she thought of Libby, and Carl and Sheen, and thought about what they were doing and what they would all do when they finally saw each other again. She couldn't wait to meet up, all five of them again and have some fun like they used to. But in the meantime, she decided maybe she _could_ wait as long as she got to see Jimmy everyday, and she began to think of how she would relay this story to Libby as he laughed and took her hand as his mother handed them towels. As her mind started to drift, she shrugged it off. _I'll think of it later_.

She had time.

* * *

**Whew. This is really new territory for me. Normally, I prefer to write within the canon of the series; so, I typically like to stick to the ages the characters are in a series, the time, the places, and the personalities of the characters. But for some reason, I couldn't get this thought of Cindy and Jimmy coming home from college after listening to "White Houses" by Vanessa Carlton (great song, go check it out! In fact, I first heard the song in a JN vid by talesfromthegrandline on youtube. Beautifully done.) and I had to write it and step out of my comfort zone. Which sucks, because I was trying too hard to not make them OOC, but I was all "NOOO! There is an 8-year difference in age now, they WILL be a little OOC!" And...yeah. I ramble on.**

**Anywhoos, I hope that you will review, because as silly as it seems, EVERY REVIEW is like a gift to an author. And even if you dont, make it a favorite. And even if you dont feel like doing that, that's okay. I just hoped you enjoyed it. Ciao!**


End file.
